


Firsts

by yawworht17



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawworht17/pseuds/yawworht17
Summary: Life since Jillian Holtzmann has been a series of firsts.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK.  
> Mondays, amirite?  
> Will respond to inspirational prompts.

Life since Jillian Holtzmann has been a series of firsts.

Her first time as a YouTube sensation. Her first (and unfortunately not last) run-in with eco-projection. Her first time getting fired. Her first time throwing up because of getting fired. Her first time walking on the subway tracks. Her first time firing a (proton) gun. Her first time owning a pocketknife (“No woman should walk around unarmed!”). 

Her first time (kind of) dancing to DeBarge. Her first time really (drunkenly) dancing to DeBarge a month later. Her first time hanging out on regularly on rooftops (“It’s safe, I promise I checked, Erin.”) The first time that she really didn’t mind sharing her whiteboard markers (“Did… did you chew these, somehow?”) Her first time craving Pringles (“I told you you couldn’t say no.”) The first time a wink had ever actually made her blush. The first time the sight of a blowtorch had ever made her blush. Her first time falling asleep with all of her clothes on, without brushing her teeth, underneath a borrowed labcoat. Her first time lying awake because she wasn’t lying to herself anymore. Her first time choking back the fear and lacing her fingers into Holtzmann’s (“I have to ask you something.”) and her first time ever feeling that much goddamn relief (“Erin, do you really?”)

So by the time she was straddling a naked Jillian Holtzmann for the first time, she didn’t think she could get any braver. 

Until she reached down and showed Jillian where to touch her. 


End file.
